


Hungry

by orphan_account



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, god what the fuck is wrong with me, handjob, so many handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Mark and Jack have seen each other. Literally no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoy this. i know i did ;3c  
> also this is very AU and has nothing to do with either mark or jack's real life, only their names and appearances.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Jack was shoved against the wall, hungry lips smashing into his.

“God, it’s been so long since I’ve felt someone this close,” Mark breathed into his lips before lightly biting the top one, and he reveled in Jack’s little, desperate gasp.

“You’re fuckin’ tellin’ me?” the green-haired man retorted, already out of breath as Mark worshiped his neck. Jack shuddered and a little moan escaped as he felt soft hands slide up his torso and back, cursing when he realized he was already hard as a rock.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about you and the sexy little gasps you make when I’m touching you?” Mark murmured into Jack’s neck, making him shudder again.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about letting me feel you underneath me, screaming my name?” Jack replied, and basked in the deep vibrations of Mark moaning into him.

Mark moved back to Jack’s mouth, his hands sliding into Jack’s jeans to grip at his hips, and smirked into their passionate kiss as Jack whined at the contact.

“You taste so good,” Jack said when Mark pulled away.

“Your cum tastes better,” Mark countered, making Jack moan with the idea of Mark on his knees, sucking on his cock, drinking his cum.

Jack, trying desperately to keep his balance, suddenly felt Mark’s hand press at his crotch and they both moaned. Mark pulled away for a second, they made eye contact, and exploded in giggles.

“Well someone’s excited,” Jack managed through his laughter. Then he felt Mark’s own erection press against his own through their two layers of agonizingly existent fabric and his out-of-breath giggles turned into gasping moans.

“Look who’s talking,” Mark replied, his deep voice ringing in Jack’s ears.

“Shut up,” Jack moaned, earning a smug smile from Mark.

Jack’s hands latched onto Mark’s ass as the American lavished kisses and nibbles on Jack’s neck, and Jack, having nothing to do, started speaking again.

“You’re gonna feel so fuckin’ good when I fuck you, all tight n’ perfect and responsive. God, imagine me fucking you rough and hard, imagine hearing yourself scream for more. Wouldn’t that be a sight…” he teased, indulging in Mark’s groans the whole time.

As Jack slowly got closer to orgasm, Mark slowed his own body down and pulled himself closer, driving Jack absolutely crazy. He would have normally screamed something akin to, “Oh, just fuck me already ya bastard,” but when he tried to form words again, all he could do was gasp and moan louder. He tried speeding up himself, but Mark’s grip on his hips was too strong.

“Imagine you desperately wanting to ride me,” Mark suddenly purred in his ear. “Imagine the feeling of my cock inside you, hitting the perfect spot every time. Not that you’ll need to…” Oh, God, he was so close to coming, if only Mark would just _speed the fuck u-_

All thought disappeared. Mark’s lips were on his, and Jack wondered when his lips got this soft and warm. Mark’s tongue flitted in and Jack’s vision went white, the ringing in his ears so loud he could barely hear himself moan into Mark’s mouth. He felt his knees threaten to give way as he forcefully came in his jeans, and the tingly feeling in his hands made it hard for him to grip on anything. For a moment, everything was numb, and Jack couldn’t see.

When he finally came to again, Mark had pushed Jack’s jeans and underwear down to the floor, and was on his knees, cleaning the cum from Jack’s orgasm with his tongue. Jack’s cock, oversensitive from his previous orgasm, twitched as it failed to soften.

“Oh, fuck Mark,” he slurred, and Mark immediately took Jack in completely and sucked, making Jack whine.

He decided was having none of this. He tugged Mark off the ground and made him stand up before he pulled himself toward Mark, and they met with a rough kiss. Jack could taste himself on Mark’s tongue as he brought Mark to the bed, disconnecting them by shoving Mark onto it.

“You’re right,” he said as he quickly undid Mark’s jeans, “my cum does taste better.” Pulling his lover’s jeans off, he kissed the base of Mark’s cock through his briefs, and something hard (other than his penis, obviously) touched his lips.

Confused, Jack pulled his briefs off and discovered a cock ring around Mark’s member. He looked up at Mark to ask why, only to discover Mark propped up on his elbows, looking at him with a similar expression of confusion.

“Did you forget or somethin’?” Jack asked as he began giving Mark a nonchalant handjob, making it clear that he had no intention of taking it off.

“I don’t- fuck- I don’t know?” the blue-haired man replied, realizing his situation and getting way too turned on by it. He collapsed onto the bed and bit his lip, already feeling heat pool inside of him.

“How do you even do that? Forget you have a cock ring on?”

“I don’t fucking know anymore- ohhh,” Mark gave up on trying to communicate and just moaned, letting heat spread through his whole body.

“Too far gone? Heh… you’re so fucked. Literally.” Mark facepalmed and muttered something about how now was not the time for puns and Jack laughed at his reaction, letting go and getting up to get some lube.

A few moments of calm passed. Then, Jack was above Mark again, sliding a lubed finger into his ass. Mark could already feel the effects of the cock ring; by this time, he would have normally come, but luckily for him (or perhaps unluckily), the ring was serving its purpose perfectly. As Jack added another finger and began scissoring and spreading him slowly, his heavy breaths and small gasps gave way to low, half-muffled moans.

“God, you’re so pretty when I’m fingering you slowly. Wonder how you’ll look when I’m fucking you hard and rough, desperate to come,” Jack mused aloud, and Mark groaned, feeling his cock twitch as Jack fucked him with his fingers. All at once, Jack added a third and curled his fingers, making Mark cry out, his hands forcefully gripping the bedsheets.

“Oh, just fuck me already!” Mark screamed, echoing Jack’s thoughts from earlier, and Jack grinned. Pulling his fingers out and spreading more lube on them, he stroked himself a few times and aligned himself with Mark.

“Ready?” he asked, slowly pushing himself inside of Mark, and Mark straight up whined. Jack gripped Mark’s shoulders and thrust forward, and Mark cried out for more. Jack obliged, pulling almost the whole way out and thrusting forcefully back in, drinking in the sound of Mark’s shaky moans.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight…. So perfect for me….” Jack thought aloud. Mark was gorgeous beneath him: sweat glistened on his skin, his bottom lip swollen from biting on it so much, his muscles flexed in an effort to distract himself from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Jack set the rhythm fast and almost raging, fucking Mark to the point where their moans drowned out the sound of skin clashing. Then, an idea came to Jack’s mind.

Despite the fact that he loved the sound of Mark screaming his name, pleading to come, Jack felt a sudden and nearly animalistic desire to shut him up. He moved one hand to Mark’s mouth, muffling his moans, while moving the other to grab his cock, rubbing as fast as he could. Mark was a mess, his body feeling almost limp at this point.

Mark slid his tongue out of his mouth and began licking Jack’s hand, and for some reason, the sensation sent Jack over the edge for the second time, and he buried himself into Mark completely, replacing his hand with his face to muffle his moans in a kiss. His other hand stopped rubbing Mark as he concentrated on the feeling of Mark’s beautiful ass around his cock as he filled Mark with his cum. Sweat coated their bodies, and as Jack finished coming, the hand on Mark’s cock resumed, and Jack pulled out, replacing his cock with four fingers.

“Ja-a-ack, please!” Mark begged, barely managing to speak through his own moaning.

Jack leaned into Mark’s ear, pulling his hand out of Mark. The one on his cock kept rubbing faster and faster, driving Mark crazy.

“You’re gonna come so hard for me, gonna scream my name as you let go, okay?”

“Oh, fuck, yes, please- FUCK, _SEAN!_ ” Jack yanked the ring off of Mark and finally let Mark go. He leaned down and caught some of Mark’s cum in his mouth, letting some of it land on his face. Eventually he just took Mark’s head in as he came, drinking every drop of Mark he could.

As soon as Mark finished, Jack stood up, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he really wanted Mark to fuck him. So he instructed Mark to sit at the head of the bed.

Jack crawled up to Mark and spread lube on his fingers. He spread it on his lover’s cock, slowly beginning to make it fully hard again. All Mark was whispering was “Oh, God, please,” over and over again, and Jesus Christ it was sexy.

As Jack kept rubbing, Mark stared at Jack’s face. His own cum was on his cheeks, and his pupils were dilated. He was staring back at Mark, and without warning he shifted to kiss Mark, aligning their erections in the process, and he gripped his own cock along with Mark’s and sped up his hand.

“God, it’s so good…” Mark moaned into Jack’s mouth. “I- J-Jack, I’m gonna-” at this, Jack let go of them, causing Mark to whine again.

Jack smirked as he shifted again, grabbing Mark to align his cock with his hole.

“Fuck, Jack, are you riding me?” he asked when he felt Jack’s hole brush at his head. “You aren’t gonna prepare yourself?”

“God damn it, Mark, shut the fuck up, I need you inside me so badly…”

Eyes hooded from his previous orgasm and the handjob, Mark watched as Jack slowly lowered himself onto his cock, moaning softly when Jack was fully seated.

“Oh, thank God!” he moaned when he finally felt Mark fill him, and Mark weakly giggled, out of breath but amused.

“That desperate for me? I’m so glad you’re mine,” Mark praised, and Jack looked up at him, his expression half appreciation, half done-with-your-shit.

“Just fuck me already,” Jack said, and Mark immediately obliged, thrusting upwards. He was already oversensitive from his previous orgasm, and the first thrust had him exploding again, his mouth hanging open, his come filling Jack immediately. He was past control, and gripped at whatever he could; everything was white, and the only things he could feel and hear were the feeling of release and hot breath at his mouth, Jack’s moaning ringing in his ears. He began to feel Jack bounce, only making matters worse, and he couldn’t stop coming, God, everything felt so good.

Meanwhile, as Jack bounced, his sweet spot was hit every time, making him an absolute moaning mess. As time progressed, Mark didn’t seem like he was stopping, and neither did Jack, and precum was leaking out of Jack’s cock already, and Jack felt himself get closer and closer to coming, and as Mark’s waves of orgasm finally began to slow down, he grabbed Jack’s dick and began to pump. He felt Jack tighten around his cock and Jack came, his semen covering their stomachs, some even landing on Mark’s chin.

For a little bit, they just sat there, calming their heartbeats and breathing. Jack lifted himself off of Mark, and Mark shifted to lie down next to his lover.

“We are so doing that again,” Jack said after a moment.

“I’m down, but I think our assholes need to heal.” Laughter erupted between them, and for a bit of time, bliss overtook them. They couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i have such a multiple orgasm kink its bad hhh


End file.
